


Who we are

by Tajlina



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/pseuds/Tajlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evony does't often think that mortals have a personality but there are exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).
  * A translation of [Кто мы есть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606948) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



> English is not my native language but I tried to do my best.

Some people have a miraculous gift to shine extremely bright. They gather full concert halls; they make stadiums rave and their fans throw themselves under a car with their name on their lips. But only if you save that sparkle in them. If not there will be one more clerk singing in the shower or one more waitress who sometimes plays her guitar. Evony is ready to guide them and lead them to success in order to get her recompense later. She raises her food herself and cares that her pray is happy. If to paint a great picture the artist has to be hungry, to feed a leanan-sidhe he has to be confident and successful.   
***  
“Making unscheduled inspections?” asks Lauren, when she sees Evony enter the lab.  
“I'm just bored,” follows the answer.  
Lauren leans to the microscope and tries to pretend that the attention of Morrigan’s servant to her humble person doesn’t worry her. Evony has enough experience not to touch anything, but some things look quite out of place in the modern lab. For example, a page of an ancient folio, a twisted ring of dull silver, or a vial full of patterned triangular wings.  
“Studying my distant relatives?” asks Evony, coming close to Lauren.  
“You were against detailed reports, weren’t you?” answers she with a question.   
“Consider it to be just idle curiosity.”  
***  
Despite the common misconception, Evony does not feel hatred for mortals. They may be useful, they can be tasty, but most of them are uninteresting. All their petty emotions, feelings and hopes became boring after the first hundred years for someone who is boiling in this soup of aspirations and insecurities. Knowing someone for a few minutes Evony can tell about his desires and fears, say what will be his future and predict his reactions. Fae in this respect are somewhat more interesting. But even they often act dully.

***  
Lauren works night shifts. She says that it is the best time to think. And that she feels more comfortable in the lab, when there is no one else there. When Evony hears it, she laughs.  
“You are learning to lie,” she says, “and to hide the truth, without saying a word of lie. I approve it!”  
Lauren pretends not to understand Evony’s suggestions, and Evony doesn’t want to add anything. For it is quite obvious to want a freedom for someone who had served the former Ash and had not even dared to sneeze without having to inform him. Lauren comes to the lab in the middle of the night simply because she can do it.  
***  
This happens rarely, but sometimes mortals became interesting for Evony not only as a future food. And she discovers a certain tendency: people stop to adjust themselves to well-known patterns after losing everything, even their illusions, and falling into despair, then they — out of pure stubbornness — stand up again.  
***  
“Tell me,” asks Evony, “do I need to take you to the restaurant to get you into my bed? Or does it work differently?”  
“I accept payment only in pizza, beer and tickets for Comic-Con,” answers Lauren seriously.  
Evony smiles: it always amuses her when sarcasm and irony turn out to be truth, albeit disguised as protection against a frightening reality.  
***  
From a certain point in her life Evony finds interesting the idea to push mortals on this path. In the case that there is someone nearby who is stuck at one stage, because Evony doesn’t have enough patience to lead a man from a beginning to an end.  
***  
“Do you want something specific?” asks Lauren. “Just today I have no particular desire to guess the mood of my owners.”  
“Do not make me repeat once again that I am not your mistress,” responds Evony lazily. “Otherwise I will break you a couple of your tender fingers. Little fingers, for example.”  
Lauren laughs nervously. She understands by the tone that this is not a silly threat.  
“You, Dark, know how to motivate.”  
“Oh, believe me, it would be a punishment for me,” replies Evony, “I like your fingers.”  
She smiles when Lauren shudders slightly and squeezes her hands.

***  
Surprisingly Lauren turns out to be a handy material. For many years she was for Evony no more than just a funny little animal, a useful acquisition, not worth the effort. Then she became a way to influence the undecided succubus. Later, when Lauren without knowing it, crossed up all the people serving the Fae, and fled, and then realized what she had done, she became for Evony not only a tool, but a person. A person whom it is interesting to get into her hands and see if she can play with her enough before Lauren will be broken completely.  
***  
When Lauren is reaching for a kiss, for the second time after the beginning of their collaboration, Evony is not surprised. Another thing surprises her more.  
“Wow,” she says, “I don’t feel the film on your lips.”  
“Today, a kiss is just a kiss,” not even trying to deny says Lauren, and then pulls Evony to herself.  
It would be possible to stop here, but it is always more interesting reach the end.  
Lauren is fragile as any mortal, her skin is thin, and Evony’s nails leave purple marks that don’t disappear in a moment, as it would be if it were any of the Fae. It is fascinating to see the traces and marks left on human bodies. Doesn’t matter it is a symbol of passion, pain, or both together.  
Evony bites Lauren’s nipple. Lauren bends and groans.  
When it comes to possession, Evony prefers to mark her property not with jewelry, as Light Fae do, she it burns her marks on the skin... but she knows that with Lauren that won’t work. Even bearing marks of Morrigan, she will have her own free will. Knowing that disobedience would bring her death, she will still find a way, a loophole. Where Evony will await the least. That's what makes Lauren special, not her desire for knowledge. Special and tempting, weak, humane and yet desperate.

For Evony Lauren is no better than a superstar, a world-famous artist, or an unknown poet. She's just something else. Not a food, but not the other Fae, not an enemy, whom she has to beat.  
Lauren is a toy, a puzzle, and a whole confectionery.  
And she also has marvelous fingers, which she presses where Evony wants, and makes it so clearly, as if playing the sensitive musical instrument.  
Evony is floating on the waves of orgasm not only because Lauren knows what to do, but because for leanan-sidhe idea and inspiration are important. And this is more than enough.  
“Now it's your turn,” says Evony hoarsely and rolls, now being above.  
For a moment there is fear in Lauren’s eyes, the fear she is trying to hide: a light shade of smell and color. Evony does not feel it distinctly; however, it is not necessary.  
Very soon it will disappear, replaced by the sensation that is teetering on the fine line between pleasure and pain. For mortals it is very simple to reach it.  
***  
Evony likes that she can’t predict Lauren’s next step. For now she can’t. And when she will be able to do it, the mortal will become just another toy with a limited application life. As sooner or later all of them do.


End file.
